Don't Die Before I Do
by Soosheit
Summary: Ritsuka had always doubted Soubi's affection for him. One night changes his mind.


**Don't Die Before I Do**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Loveless. They belong to Yun Kouga. In addition, I do not own the song or lyrics to Stirb Nicht Vor Mir/Don't Die Before I Do. They belong to Rammstein._

* * *

**Key:** _The story text appears in plain type, the song lyrics are in bold text, and characters' thoughts are in italicized text.__

* * *

_

Ritsuka had just arrived home from spending the majority of the day at the local mall with Yuiko and Yayoi. Ritsuka hadn't been out with his friends in awhile, which Yuiko must have picked up on because right before they had headed home, Yuiko said that they should do things like this more often. He smiled slightly at the thought and, after announcing his arrival home to his mother, he quickly walked to his room. After closing the door, he went over to his bed and sat on the edge. The cell phone that Soubi had given him was sitting on the computer desk and, as he glanced over at it, he realized that he hadn't seen Soubi today. _Maybe I should call him..._, he thought as he continued to stare at the phone. It was starting to get late and he wondered if Soubi would still come to visit him.

**He Comes To Me Every Night...**

Suddenly, as if the mere thought was enough to make him appear, Ritsuka heard a noise coming from the balcony door. He had left the door unlocked just in case, and sure enough, Soubi had come. The tall man walked in and closed the door behind him. The clothes he were wearing were saturated with water, as was his hair. _He always comes when it rains..._, Ritsuka though as he brought the man a towel.

**No Words Are Left To Say...**

Soubi smiled in thanks and used the towel to dry his hair the best that he could. Ritsuka watched him as he did so, wondering, as he always did, why Soubi never used an umbrella. Soubi set down the towel on a nearby table and walked over to where Ritsuka was sitting. He knelt down in front of him and slowly, yet honestly said, "I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi embraced Ritsuka lovingly and the boy couldn't help but return the hug.

**With His Hands Around My Neck...**

" I love you, too, Soubi." Ritsuka said in return. Soubi was a bit surprised to finally hear Ritsuka say those sweet words, yet grateful nonetheless. Ritsuka closed his eyes. He felt safe when Soubi held him.

**I Close My Eyes And Pass Away...**

Ritsuka had only met Soubi a few days ago, yet it felt like he had known him all his life. Despite Soubi suddenly coming on to him when they had first met, Ritsuka couldn't help but like the man. Even when he had first seen Soubi, there was just something about him that Ritsuka had liked.

**I Don't Know Who He Is...**

Ritsuka was always thinking about Soubi. Whether he was worrying about him or just plain wanting to see him, Soubi seemed to always be on his mind. Soubi was even in his dreams.

**In My Dreams He Does Exist...**

Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Soubi slowly closed the gap between them as his lips met Ritsuka's.

**His Passion Is A Kiss...**

Ritsuka could feel Soubi's tongue engaging fully into the kiss. It was sudden, but it felt good to Ritsuka. His own tongue had not yet joined in, but it was as if Soubi was encouraging him to do so. Cautiously, he joined in, both tongues entangling in the passionate kiss, and both getting a taste of each other.

**And I Cannot Resist...**

Ever since finding Seimei's will, Ritsuka thought that Soubi only loved him because he was told to. But now, Ritsuka knew that Soubi's love was genuine. He wished now, more than anything, that he and Soubi would be together forever and that either of them ever died and left the other alone. A life without Soubi wouldn't be a life worth living.

**Don't Die Before I Do.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I've been kind of hooked on Loveless lately. I have volume one and two of the manga and I've watched all of the anime's episodes. The relationship between Soubi and Ritsuka just appeals to me for some reason. Rammstein's Stirb Nicht Vor Mir/Don't Die Before I Do goes almost perfectly with the story. This is also the first true yaoi, Loveless, and song fanfiction that I've wrote and I'm proud of it. With that said, please review._


End file.
